ToQ Sentai Rikenger
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Shimaku Corey, an 18 year old traveller has to lead a team against an army of mutants plus an emperor with the power of flames. Will he prevail?
1. Episode 1 : Formation!

**ToQ Sentai Rikenger Info**

 **Shimaku Corey : RikenRed, also RikenShin, (RikenShin featured only in Episode 1, AND THE ToQ Sentai Rikenger VS Ressha Sentai ToQger), leader of this Sentai. Equipped with an Akinomare SwordGun and the KiraKiraBlade. With the ShingamiDragon and ZariZariLion (Hyper State)!**

 **Daisoku Rian : RikenBlue, the first RikenBlue, the brains of the group, he upgraded the Mercury HenshinPhone into the Blue HenshinPhone with a toothpick. He is also equipped with the DaiDaiShooter and an Akinomare SwordGun. Study Guided by the ShizumaTiger.**

 **Menzaki Mia : RikenPink, she is the only female on the team, she went straight forward anyway, she is also a vegetarian, equipped with an Akinomare SwordGun and the DoruDoruAxe. Fashioned with the ZemiCheetah..**

 **Oreki Tenshiru : RikenYellow, the muscle, he also is the only one who doesn't have a hidden secret about his past. Equipped with the GenKen Hammer and an Akinomare SwordGun. Buddied with the DurianApe!**

 **Shaiken Kaito : RikenGreen, a famous Swordsman who slashed down the hardest trees in Shinobi Academy. Equipped with the BaruBaruClaw and an Akinomare SwordGun. Partnered by the SkyWolf.**

 **Mutant Kajoru Info**

 **Mutant Saikin : The Leader of the monsters that rival the Rikenger, he has a grudge against Corey since he rid of Saikin's left eye in his first battle as RikenRed. (Evolves into Mutant Daikiro in Episode 10)..**

 **Mutant Kai : The General of the army, follows Saikin's lead on everything, until episode 5..(Featured only in episodes 1-9 and ToQ Sentai Rikenger VS Ressha Sentai ToQger (Between Episodes 13 and 14.)**

 **MutaSoldiers : Were created from unstable RikenCards, they get stronger in Episode 6 into KaitaSoldiers by eating RikenYellow's Flare Attack RikenCards.**

 **( OK! ) SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **TOQ SENTAI RIIIIIIIIIKENGER! Ore no kaze Corey ni ToQ Sentai Rikenger!**

 **POKEFULL THROTTLE! DRIVE! Shinnosuke yo Siro ni Flareon de!**

 **SUPER! TYPE ~ START!**

Eighteen MutaSoldiers were following Mutant Kai into a large alley, RikenYellow, Blue, Pink, and Green came and fought against the MutaSoldiers, they then began to glow red, "SUKEI!" Green and Blue tackled down the others and the MutaSoldiers missed their blast. "Minna...IKUYO!" Yellow got up with the GenKen Hammer in his hand, then began to smash at the MutaSoldiers, but his Hammer was caught by Kai, he was tossed into a wall. Kai smirked while breathing flames at the other Rikengers, a grey Rikenger was on top of a building, "I've got to help.." the RikenShin said, but he was stopped by a flame that hit him in the chest. Then a man in a red jacket came, "Ah...Shimaku Corey, eh?" RikenShin pulled out the Akinomare SwordGun (Sword Straighter State). The man shot a flame out of his hand and the flames hit RikenShin's chest and knocked him back. RikenShin passed out and fell off the rooftop while he dehenshined, Mia saw Corey falling down, she tossed out a RikenCard which grew larger and carried Corey to safety. The card broke open into a portal and dropped Corey in, "Nani?" Mia watched the card, getting slashed in the back by a MutaSoldiers, ' _That boy was cute.._ ' she thought to herself. Then Kaito slashed the four that were left and exploded them, the four dehenshined and saw the red cloaked man on the roof, "SAIKIN!" Rian pulled the Akinomare SwordGun (Gunner Straighter State) out of his side pouch and fired at Saikin. Flames blocked the bullets and knocked them back, Kaito ran forward and slashed the Beams out of existence with the BaruBaruClaw. Saikin then disappeared in flames, "YAMERO!" Rian shouted, the four went back to the cave to figure out where Corey went.

* * *

Corey woke up in a large black space, a door right in front of him, with a Red Cased Phone on the Door Knob, "Nani?" Corey said while taking the phone out of the door knob, then the doors busted open and released a large Dragon, "Sugoi!" Corey said while jumping onto it, the Red Mechanical Beast looked back and saw Corey, it's eyes were as black as night, "Dude...Do you have some Eye Dye?" Corey asked, wondering of how his eyes got so black. " _GET OFF!_ " The Dragon said while crashing into the ground, Corey landed on the ground safely. Then flames created a warrior in mechanic armor, with a Dragon Symbol (Ryuga's but the horns are longer) on the chestplate of the helmet. Corey put a Wristband on his wrist and flicked the end of the wristband up and down, becoming RikenShin and punching at the warrior, flames hit RikenShin and went into the Warrior's hand, turning the flames into a sword. Corey dodged the sword muchly, his Akinomare was gone, "Nani?" Corey got up but was sadly hit by flames. Corey was on the ground, trying to get up with a steel foot on his back, "Same...SAME YO NAI!" Corey said while the grey glew red, knocking the Flare Shogun back. RikenShin got up and punched the Flare Shogun in the stomach rapidly, then kicked it in the face into the water, " _You...You...Mortal...Saved me.._ " the RikanDragon said, as his eyes turned green. Corey dehenshined and RikanDragon lowered down to give the Shin a ride, "Arigatou ni.." Corey said while getting on.

* * *

Mia and Rian were kicked out of the RikenCave, Kaito was fighting Kai inside but was losing. RikanDragon flew near the RikenCave and Corey jumped off, Corey pulled out the Akinomare SwordGun (Sword Straighter State) and began slashing through MutaSoldiers then slashed back Kai, Kai growled and punched Corey in the stomach and grabbed his neck and lifted him up and threw him into the wall. Kai then tried to punch him again, but Corey blocked the attack with the Akinomare, then slashed him back, Kai was furious now, then Corey changed into RikenShin and slashed back Kai, surprising the other four. Kai and RikenShin clashed eachother rapidly, until Kai punched Corey through the wall. " _COREY!_ " RikanDragon shot the HenshinPhone out of his mouth, it attatched itself to Corey's RikenBand as the young man dehenshined, then Corey backflipped to stop himself from flying into RikanDragon. "Alright..." Corey smirked while looking at the RikenBand, but then saw Kai explode a man in a captain's suit, "YUUKI-SAN!" the other four screamed, Corey suspected that was bad and got pissed. "Sokei mo...ORE NO CHINAI!" Corey growled, he then pushed the button on the side of the band, * **LOCK!** * the HenshinPhone locked on, he then pressed an app on the Henshin Phone and Pressed the Red tab, * **HENSHIN TIME!** * the HenshinPhone starting a ringtone, " **RIKEN CHANGE!** " he flipped the HenshinPhone up and down, " **RED!** " Corey began a Red Dragon Based warrior with armor on the suit like the Flare Shogun, except instead of a dragon symbol, a dragon based helmet. "His suit's different then ours.."

 **(Budokai 3 Theme Plays)**

Corey slashed at the MutaSoldiers that charged toward him and threw a card out, " **KIRAKIRABLADE!** " a sound came from the card, then the card became a sword and flew into Corey's hand, he fired a flare blast from the Akinomare SwordGun. Then the four others changed and helped Corey out with the MutaSoldiers, "Zekino me nai!" Corey said, "RikenRed!" he called, "Zenshimate!" Rian said, "RikenBlue!" he called, "Kai maki!" Tenshiru said, "RikenYellow!" he smashed the MutaSoldiers away. "Yanme manai.." Kaito shouted while kicking back some MutaSoldiers, "RikenGreen!" he slashed the MutaSoldiers in the face, "Henzakiru ni!" Mia backflipped off a MutaSoldier, "RikenPink!" she landed on a MutaSoldier's head and exploded it. "Ha! Ha! KIYA!" Corey was slashing at MutaSoldiers but stopped when everybody, literaly everybody was staring at him, "Nani?" he asked, "BAKA!" Tenshiru slapped him in the back of the helmet, "Oh..Kirime Matte Zyukaru nai...TOQ SENTAI.." Corey flipped in the air and kicked Kai in the face, " **RIKENGER!** "

 **(Song End)**

Corey then began slashing through MutaSoldiers and slashed through the last one pretty quickly. Then he shot Kai in the arm before he escaped, then Saikin appeared, "Hmph...I thought you would be quite useful.." he said while becoming the Flare Shogun but in a mutated way, and the eyes were showing out, "You were the one who almost killed me!" Corey growled while charging toward Saikin, the mutant emperor punched Corey in the stomach and as Corey was flying back, he shot Saikin in the eye. "AH!" Flames covered Saikin and he escaped, "How did he hit it?" Rian was surprised, the five all dehenshined and went to fix up the RikenCave, "Minna...Picture time.." Corey pulled out a camera, they all had a photo, and the photo changed into a photo on the wall of a new and improved RikenCave, "We did it.." Rian said, "We found ourselves a leader!" Tenshiru said while putting up the band that said 'Welcome New Leader'. Corey smiled as Mia brought a cake, "Minna...Ikuyo!" they all shouted and began to celebrate.

* * *

"I will destroy those Rikengers..." Saikin said on his throne with an eyepatch, Kai kneeled and began to say, "Sir, we will~" Saikin interrupted, "SHUT UP WITH YOUR WE WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SHIT!" he threw a sword at Kai and Kai ran out. "That RikenRed...WILL PAY!" flames covered the throne, they disappeared once Saikin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **KRWKoukanMaster8629 : I know I know, IkaoRanger needs a Chapter 2...But I just got this idea in my head.. I'm by myself today too...So Author's Note, wish you guys enjoy!**


	2. Gokaiger, Kyoryuger! BRAVE!

**KRWKoukan8629 : Ok...Rikenger Episode 2...Let's get it up now...Equipment...Ready...HADE NI IKUZE!**

* * *

 **SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **Kamen Rider Drive! : Komuji was fighting against Mutants, becoming Neo Drive (TYPE GET WILD) and punching through the lizard beast.**

 **TOQ SENTAI...RIKENGER! : Corey slashed through a MutaSoldier and blasted a ship down.**

 **SUPER : TYPE START!**

* * *

Corey was walking through town with Mia, then saw a donut shop, "Let's go in there!" Mia grabbed his hand and ran into there. Corey looked around and saw the counter, "One Sugary Sour Apple and a Lime Strawberry Cinnamon Sugar Explosion please.." Corey ordered. The next thing, Mia and Corey were eating up, "Mmm.." Corey was delighted. Corey swallowed the last piece of the his Lime Stawberry Cinnamon Sugar Explosion. He then noticed a Mutant Soldier outside and patted Mia's shoulder, "Oi..Mia-chan! Ikuzo.." he said. The heroine nodded and the two were out, * **HENSHIN TIME!** * the Henshin Phones where attacked to the RikenBand, " **Riken Change!** " the two shouted, * **PINK! RED!** * both of two henshined and charged toward the Mutant, the two were being punched back violently, the others came and noticed the fight. Red was grabbed and choked, "This will be pleasing to the Lord..." the Mega Minion said, then he blasted at the four and knocked them back. "Yamero!" Blue got up and shot at the Mutant as he charged toward him, then slashed at it with the Akinomare, but his blade was caught by it's hand and he was thrown back into Green. " **BaruBaru Claw!** " Green got up and slashed through MutaSoldiers, assisted by Yellow with the GenKenHammer, Pink with the DoruDoruAxe, and Blue with DaiDaiShooter.

Yellow hammered the last MutaSoldier back and charged toward the Mutant that held Red hostage, he showed Red in front of Yellow before he Hammered at him. "OI! IKO!" Red shouted, Yellow dropped his hammer, giving the Mutant an opening to blast the four far into the forest. MutaBorg 09 disappeared with Red in his hands, once he was in the base, he threw Corey onto the ground, Corey looked around once he dehenshined. "So..RikenRed..." Saikin said, he smirked while he stood up, "So..I'd like to see your _power_.." he said as he began to shoot aura out of his body and knocked back Corey, gaining an armor similar to those of the Flame Shogun, except with the design of Enter Unite's Armor State a Golden Plated red armor. Corey was dodging each attack, until he blocked one punch with the RikenBrace, causing everything around him to glow white, he appeared in a white walled and floored room.

* * *

Corey turned around to see five, "Nani sore?" he asked them, "Guess we'll have to show you!" the red jacketed one said, " **GOKAI CHANGE!** " the five shouted, * **GOKAIGER!** * the five became the first five Gokaigers. Corey saw them charge toward him, he dodged each attack, until one bullet hit him in the stomach and knocked him back a bit, * **HENSHIN TIME!** * a sound echoed in the air, GokaiRed looked around, "Where is he?" he asked himself, * **RED!** * another sound played, " **RIKEN CHANGE!** " Red said as he changed from human state to RikenRed and slashed at GokaiRed violently with the Akinomare (Sword Straighter), "Yosh..Hade Ni Ikuze!" Marvelous shouted, the five charged toward Corey, but the newest Red slammed down the top guard piece, * **CHARGE!** * he slashed in a circle to knock back the Gokaigers. " **Gokai Change!** " They shouted together, * **ZYURANGER! DAIRANGER! KAKURANGER! OHRANGER! CARRANGER!** * the five changed to Change States, then charged at Corey and began to fight against him. Corey backflipped and shot at them with the Akinomare (Gun Straighter), he kicked back the Gokaiger Leader.

GokaiRed stood up tall pulling out another Ranger Key, "Minna..Ikuzo!" he said, the other four nodded, " **GOKAI CHANGE!** " they jabbed the keys into the Mobirates, * **MEGARANGER! GINGAMAN! GOGO V! TIMERANGER! GAORANGER!** * they changed states and began to fight against Red, "Ikuzo!" he shouted at the five, slamming the Top Guard down twice more, * **SUPER CHARGE!** * he jabbed the blade at GokaiRed's side, " **KiraKira Strike!** " then slashed through and sent him flying back. GokaiBlue clashed with the KiraKiraBlade, he was slashed back as GokaiGreen was in the air, coming down to blast at his chestplate, but he was slashed back. "What's going on?" Red asked himself, but the fight stopped when the Gokaigers went to Gokai State and fell to their knees, "You ok?" Corey asked as he dehenshined. He noticed a Grey Gokaiger with a X visor marking, " **Gokai...Nega..** " he walked toward Corey and pulled out a Gokai Sabre, " **Riken Change!** " Corey became RikenRed and fought against Nega. Red looked at his Henshin Phone, seeing the Blue Tab glowing, "Nani sore ma?" he poked it and he pushed up the bottom of the phone again, * **MIX! RED CONNECT ZE BLUE!** * the orange armor came off and began to spin, until it became Blue and onto the suit. Blue aura flew out of the armor as he charged toward Nega, attacking him with both the DaiDaiShooter and KiraKiraBlade, causing immense damage.

* * *

RikenRed punched at Nega violently and rapidly, until Ranger Keys flew through the air and into both the DaiDaiShooter and KiraKiraBlade, * **FULL** **GOKAI CHARGE!** * the blade and shot hole of the DaiDaiShooter was glowing and sparking much brightly. " **Gokai...STRIKE!** " RikenRed shouted, summoning a slash wave and a flying energy bullet, both hitting Nega into the wall, cracking it and exploding it. Revealing RikenRed to the real world, he looked up and saw the MutaBorg from before. "Yamero!" he shouted, he charged toward him as around him was glowing energy sparks, RikenRed slashed at the MutaBorg with two Akinomare (Sword Straighters). The MutaBorg grabbed onto Red's chestplate, causing dark aura to come out of it, then turned to an energy ball, hitting Red back and out of RikenRed Body Suit as he flew away.

MutaSoldiers appeared around Corey, "So much trouble today!" he said as he was fighting through MutaSoldiers, he stopped when some were hit by bullets and knocked down, he looked up to see Ahim, "Nani?" he asked. Then turned around to see a light, it came into his hand, turning into a Ranger Key. "Oi...AkaRed Ranger Key.." He looked at it, "You know about AkaRed-san?" Ahim asked, "Yeah..He saved my life as a teenager.." Corey explained. Ahim thought about how Marvelous explained of how he was saved by AkaRed.

He then noticed Ahim looking at the Ranger Key, "Are your parents still around?" she asked him, "No..Why?" Corey answered, "Just...Wondering.." she replied. Corey patted her shoulder, "I now how it feels to lose ones you care about.." he said to cheer her up, which he succeeded. "Oi..Hayaku.." He said to Ahim looking up at the air, seeing Gokai Galleon falling toward him, he pulled out a card and threw it in front of the tip of the Rear, creating a large shield.

* * *

Corey was sitting on the tip of Gokai Galleon, "I wonder how the others are doing.." he said.

* * *

Tenshiru was sitting on the ground, whiping his head each time a rock fell on it, "Why did I land here?" he asked himself. He then walked up and found DurianApe fighting through Giga MutaSoldiers. "Oi...Kazu na Kazo! (Don't do it without me!)" He shouted as he jumped up into the Mega Machine, coming into the cockpit in the body suit. "YOSH!" Tenshiru shouted as he began to body movement control the DurianApe, " **Hanai Chou Tenkai!** " he shouted, the Durian Ape became it's own Mega Robo. " **Durian-Oh!** " Tenshiru announced, the DurianOh kept punching at the Mega MutaSoldiers, until it's fist glew bright yellow and he punched into the chest of Mega MutaBorg 10, the SkyWolf and ZemiCheetah came and began to scratch at the giant MutaBorg. "Minna.." Tenshiru smirked, "Yosh.." Mia said, "Ikuzo.." Kaito said, they all nodded and began to fight against MutaBorg 10.

Rian was fighting through MutaSoldiers violently, being hit by each one violently and harshly, "Ikoze!" one MutaSoldier shouted, they all fired at Rian. " **RIKEN CHANGE!** " Rian transformed and began shooting through his opponents, he was hit by one MutaSoldier and kicked back by another. He was dodging and blasting opponents until a slash wave hit one, a man with a Golden T-Shirt, black jeans, and gold striped blue shoes came to the rescue. "Nani sore?!" Blue said as he got up, "Hayaku..Get to your team.." the man said. Blue nodded and went to the ShizumaTiger, the man was surrounded by MutaSoldiers, "What are you gonna do, Gold Stripe?" the MutaSoldier teased from the gold stripe in his hair. "Omai ro toutsu.." He said, pulling out a Golden Mobirates and a RangerKey, " **Gokai Change!** " he shouted, * **GOKAIGER!** * he became the Gokai Gold.

" **Gokai Gold..** " He said as he charged toward MutaSoldiers, he slashed straight through the opponents, jumping over each hole. "Gai's missing all the fun..I guess he's still on vacation.." Gold sighed, he slashed at all of the enemies and jumped over a blast wave. He stabbed through one MutaSoldier and kicked another, pulling out two Gold Ranger Keys, * **FINAL WAVE!** * he threw his swords up and before they landed, he kicked them into the final MutaSoldier and caused a large explosion.

* * *

Corey saw what was happening and jumped down, landing in the Shinigami Dragon, "Ikuzo!" he shouted. Flying the dragon to the others, "Corey-chan!" Rian shouted happily, "Yosh!" Tenshiru shouted, " **Riken Chou Gattai!** " Corey shouted as the Five Robos began to come together. "Yosh! ToQ Sentai Rikenger de... **RIKENJYUUJIN**!" The Five shouted, the Giant Robo began to slash through it's opponent with it's claws. "Minna!" Corey pulled out a card, the others nodded and also placed cards into the slots in front of them. The RikenJyuJin began to glow bright red, sparking up as it fired energy beams at the MutaBorg, "YOSH!" Corey shouted, " **DRAGON CHOP PUNCH!** " the RikenJyuJin punched into the MutaBorg with it's claws. "IKOZE!" He threw five more into the slot, " **RIKENJYUJIN FINISH!** " the tail of the Robo came off and became a pair of swords, they slashed the MutaBorg's arms off before flying into the air and throwing the katanas straight toward the monster, " **RIKEN CHOP STRIKE!** " the blades stabbed the monster and caused a massive pulse, leading to an explosion. "YATTA!" Corey said, as Mia jumped in joy and Rian rubbed his shoulders.

* * *

Corey was standing in front of Marvelous and the other Gokaigers, "Arigatou...Marvelous.." Corey said in gratitude. "Don't push it, kid.." Marvelous said, "You gained two new abilities in one day..Don't wanna go too far.." Joe reminded. Corey nodded and the Gokaigers were off, Corey was smiling with his arms crossed as Mia waved goodbye with the others.

"Wait.." Rian stopped, "Where'd Kaito go?" he asked Corey, "Don't ask me.." Corey responded.

* * *

Kaito was sitting at the donut shop, until a blue and gold battery fell onto his plate, "Oh, Kumendasai!" a man with a blue t-shirt, grey jacket, green pants, red shoes, and a yellow hat, "It's alright..I was done with my food anyway.." Kaito said as he gave back the Battery. "What is it exactly?" Kaito asked, "Zyudenchi.." the man said, "EH?!" Kaito stood up and bumped his head on a ceiling box.

* * *

 **GABURINCHO!**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : That was very _brave_ , don't ya think? Gokaiger and Kyoryuger, Chou Super Taisen coming soon. **


End file.
